


Amazon Girl

by NotSoPefectWorld



Category: Monster High, Wonder Woman
Genre: F/M, Ghoul's Rule, Monster High: Ghoul's Rule, Welp this is kinda a disaster, monster high AU, sorry in advance, thanks for reading, this is my book I did not take it from anyone, yes this came from Wattpad (DON'T JUDGE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoPefectWorld/pseuds/NotSoPefectWorld
Summary: Ghoul's rule right?This is a story about the daughter of Diana Prince and Steve Trevor.Enter, Darcy Prince.Monster High; Ghoul's RuleHolt Hyde x Female OC
Relationships: Holt Hyde/Fem OC
Kudos: 1





	Amazon Girl

Name- Darcy Aster Prince

Age- 17

Parents- Diana Prince & Steve Trevor

Killer Style- Red tank top, blue denim jeans, leather jacket, red combat boots, vine ring, compass necklace, Amazon Crown 

Freaky Flaw- Demigoddess, you won't find any others at Monster High!

Favourite Colour- Blue

Favourite Food- Pies, anytime, anyplace.

Friends- Clawd, Frankie, Deuce, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Gil, Lagoona, Heath, Abbey

Pet Peeve- Monsters that pretend to be your friend

Favourite Activity- Listening to music and casketball

Personality- loud, crazy, music obsessed, anger issues, kind, short tempered, mischievous, active, spontaneous 

Skills- Super strength, flight, hand to hand combat, strategist, swordsmanship, expert Marksmen, cannot die unless killed in combat

Identifying Marks- A massive scar on the right shoulder received in battle.

Favourite Number- 7

Pet- Beech Marten called Castor and a Cretan Spiny Mouse called Pollux


End file.
